bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ídolo Demoníaco Kikuri
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60176 |no = 881 |element = Oscuro |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |description = Una bailarina de otro mundo. Después de unir fuerzas con Sefia para enfrentarse a los dioses durante las últimas etapas de la gran guerra, Kikuri fue absorbida por otro mundo en medio de la batalla. Nadie volvió a verla desde entonces, pero se dice que encontró a su gran rival en el vórtice donde cayó. Sin embargo, tampoco existen registros sobre esa batalla, aunque hay un rumor que ha persistido hasta nuestros días que dice que las últimas palabras de Kikuri fueron "Ha sido muy divertido luchar contigo". |summon = It was all so fun back then. He he. The memories are so painful. I wish the pain would cut deeper. |fusion = The fate of a flower is to wither. Once you've helped me bloom, won't you wither away for me too? |evolution = These are my burial clothes. Scarlet is beautiful, right? Can I add some of your color to it too? |hp_base = 5180 |atk_base = 1740 |def_base = 1486 |rec_base = 1548 |hp_lord = 6621 |atk_lord = 2343 |def_lord = 2288 |rec_lord = 2003 |hp_anima = 7513 |rec_anima = 1765 |atk_breaker = 2581 |def_breaker = 2050 |atk_guardian = 2105 |def_guardian = 2526 |hp_oracle = 6264 |rec_oracle = 2360 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Poder oscuro floreciente |lsdescription = Aumenta ATQ de tipo oscuridad un 100%. Llena la barra de BB muchísimo más rápido. |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Masacre vengativa |bbdescription = Combo de 18 ataques fuertes de oscuridad a todos los enemigos. Probabilidad de causar Maldición. Añade aflicción Maldición al atacar a todos los aliados durante 3 turnos. |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Lluvia de enterramiento oscura |sbbdescription = Combo de 22 ataques fuertes de oscuridad a todos los enemigos. Añade aflicción Maldición al atacar a todos los aliados durante 3 turnos. Aumenta considerablemente la barra de BB al recibir daño. |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 44 |sbbmultiplier = 550 |ubb = Final en flor del rival |ubbdescription = Combo de 25 ataques brutales de oscuridad a todos los enemigos. Ataque adicional al final del turno durante 3 turnos. Aumenta considerablemente elATQ de todos los aliados |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 50 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |cbman = 48 |cbmbb = 18 |cbmsbb = 44 |cbmubb = 50 |es = Torrente rojo de calamidad |esitem = Peineta Roja |esdescription = Aumenta todos sus parámetros un 20 % y añade la posibilidad de causar una aflicción aleatoria cuando Peineta Roja está equipada. |evofrom = 60175 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}